


Streets of Rage: Barbon becomes extremely proud of his adopted kangaroo son

by BeanBeanBeany



Category: Streets of Rage (Video Games)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:08:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24336394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeanBeanBeany/pseuds/BeanBeanBeany
Summary: Sometimes a family can just be a bartender with extremely powerful kicks and a kangaroo and that's ok.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Streets of Rage: Barbon becomes extremely proud of his adopted kangaroo son

**-Wood Oak City: 1993 -**  
  
  
  
The young kangaroo found himself in absolute disbelief as his now former master fell to the ground. Could it be? Could he finally be free? Looking over at the group who had beat the absolute stuffing out of the man who enslaved him, He could only quietly gesture in thanks before he ran off down the street, disappearing into the sea of neon.  
  
  
  
“H...Hey guys....” the teen suddenly spoke, breaking through the group's silence “I-is that kangaroo gonna be ok? Shouldn't we like, ya know, do something about that?”  
  
  
  
“Oh! Uh...” the buff headband wearing man replied “I uh...any of you got the number for a zookeeper or something? I don't know any....”  
  
  


  
“I don't know if everyone forgot... But we have a BOMB on our hands here!” The older person who was more machine than man yelled “We NEED to get going! We don't have time for this!”  
  
  
  
“Dr. Zan is right! We need to hurry!” The member of the group wearing the least amount of clothes responded. Spurring the rest of the group into motion.  
  
  
**-The Red Demons Bar: A decade later-**  
  
  
“Uhghbuhhhhh” A man sitting on a bar stool moaned, “I'll TELL YA when I'VE had ENOUGH ta drink.... Where Da YA get...off tryin to tell me whenna sho-”  
  
  
  
The kangaroo on the other side of the bar screamed in unintelligible noises as he grabbed the man's head. Lifting it up, and then slamming it into the table. The complaining instantly ceasing as a result.  
  
  
  
“Ow! OW OW OW OW OW! HEY THAT HURTS! STOP IT!!”  
  
  
The kangaroo let out yet more unintelligible noises as they repeatably slammed the man's head into the bars well polished wooden surface. At this point this incident had gained the attention of the rest of the establishment's patrons.  
  
  
  
“OOOW! OK OK OK! STOP! STOP! I GET IT! I'VE HAD ENOUGH TO DRINK! I'VE HAD ENOUGH TO DRINK!!”  
  
  
  
With those words, the kangaroo released the man's head, letting him groan in pain on the table.  
  
  
  
“Ain't never comin' to this bar again...” the man rose to his feet, walking through a nearby door to make his exit.  
  
  
  
Half an hour later, the Kangaroo was well into their daily routine of cleaning the many dirty glasses the patrons had left behind when the same door that the man had left through swung open. Another man who could be mistaken for Freddy Mercury stepped inside, swinging the door closed behind him.  
  
  
  
“That's my boy!” The man greeted “Cleanin' those glasses EXACTLY as I taught ya!”  
  
  
  
The kangaroo replied in their usual unintelligible noises. The man somehow completely understood every single word, nodding in response.  
  
  
“Yeah, I hear ya. Not exactly exciting work. But just think! In a few years ya might just make it to the top! You've already come so far in the bartendin' business!”  
  
  
  
The man tried his best to hold back tears as he spoke, his emotional state evident through the shakiness of his voice  
  
  
  
“Ever since ya came to my old place and held out that bartender license with ya big old boxing gloves...my life has improved so much and its... I just.... I... I honestly think of ya like a son at this point...”  
  
  
  
Tears began to rain down the man's face as he loudly sobbed, the kangaroo quickly made his way around the bar to wrap his arms around him, squeezing him tight with his large boxing gloves  
  
  
  
“T-thanks for that, boy” The man replied as his Kangaroo son released his grip “I'm gonna step out for some extra fresh air. Hold down the bar while I'm gone!”  
  
  
  
Half an hour later, as Roo was almost finished with the many dirty glasses, he was suddenly disturbed by sounds of smashing and crashing coming from the nearby bathroom. Within seconds of hearing the noises, a bald sunglasses wearing man was smashed through the bathroom door and flew directly into one of the bars support beams. Roo sighed, this wasn't the first incident like this he had to deal with.  
  
  
  
A headband wearing man emerged from the now-destroyed restroom door. He was way more disheveled than before, but Roo knew who he was instantly, watching as the rest of the group emerged and began to beat up various patrons. Normally, Roo would greet such behavior with almost instant ejection from the establishment. but knowing he owed this group a favor, he decided to shift his focus back onto his glasses.  
  
  
  
After the group had slammed almost every patron into various objects, they took a short break to catch their breath in front of the bar. It was then that the one with the headband noticed Roo. Nudging and poking the rest of the group to draw their attention to the other side of the bar.  
  
  
  
“I-Is that a kangaroo?” The one with no shirt and metallic arms asked.  
  
  
  
“It sure seems like it” the sunglasses having one responded “the owner of this bar better know that employing animals is illegal in this state.”  
  
  
  
“I don't think you have time to make an arrest for such a small fry crime, dad.” Another member of the group interjected as they fiddled with the tuning of their guitar.  
  
  
  
The bearded one tightened his headband “Don't worry about it guys. I learnt a few tricks to deal with just this kind of situation out in the wilderness...”  
  
  
  
The man suddenly began to make unintelligible feral noises as he jumped up and down on one leg. The rest of his group found the noises annoying and vaguely off putting, but Roo perfectly understood every word as the man continued to scream. Nodding in response and replying with his own set of noises.

  
Roo felt like this was the most pleasant conversation they'd had with someone else in quite a while. The two ended their conversation by nodding at each other.  
  
  
  
The man explained to the rest of his group, “The kangaroo says the boss is just outside, and he'll let us go out there THIS ONE TIME...”  
  
  
  
The group continued to talk amongst themselves for a minute before exiting the bar through the very same door Barbon left through.  
  
  
  
There was only one thing Roo was concerned with now: replacing the tables, chairs, pool table, and arcade machine that were all destroyed in the fight.


End file.
